tegakimewmewfandomcom-20200213-history
Mew Guava
Mew Guava (ミュウグアバ''Myuu Guaba'') Name Guava's name is Ammy Greenwich. Unbenownst to most people, Ammy is actually short for 'Amrood', the word for 'guava'. However, Guava thinks Amrood is a horrible terrible embarrassing name and has since buried it away and goes by Ammy instead. She's done such a good job of burying it that only her parents know! However, even so, the only times she's called Ammy is within her family or at school. With all of her friends, she just goes by Guava. Her last name, Greenwich, is pronounced like the city - 'grennitch' - and represents her predominant mew color, green. Physical Appearance Human Guava has long auburn hair that naturally curls inwards at the ends, and long bangs that frame her face (although she generally always sweeps them to the right side). She has slate blue eyes and stands at 5'1"and 110 lbs. She's scrawny and doesn't have much of a figure to speak of, but she has a fairly decent pair of legs on her. Because of her lack-of-chest but okay legs, Guava tends to wear shorts/skirts and baggy or frilly skirts. She usually also wears either tights or tall socks, and she has a deep and undying love of cute hats and cute boots, and therefor possesses tons of them. Her school uniform consists of a white button-up short-sleeved shirt and a tie, with a high-waisted skirt divided into four large pleats (one for front and back, one for each side.) The skirt has a very thick waistband with two seams in front, each of which have a button. Both the skirt and the tie feature the same tartan pattern - black based, with green and light green accents. Her uniform has no winter variation, but instead offers a choice of sweatervest, sweater, or blazer that can be partnered with it at any time - Guava tends to favor the sweater. She also tends to wear the uniform with opaque black tights. While in class she wears the regulated black mary-janes, but outside of class she wears boots instead. Her mew mark is located on the front of her right ankle, and resembles the seed pattern on guavas (which in turn resembles a roundish, five-petal flower) with a swirl (like a squirrel tail) on each side. Mew In mew form, Guava's hair becomes green and she acquires reddish squirrel ears and a big fluffy squirrel tail. She has the standard choker with pendant, armbands, and garter, which she wears on her left leg. Her outfit top is strapless and straight-cut across the chest, has a think pink sash across the center, and ends with two small petals in front and two big petals in the back. Under this, she wears shorts. On her left leg, she has a knee-length boot - on her right leg, however, she has one small flat, in order to show her mew mark. Weapon Personality and Traits Relationships Family Friends Enemies Eclair Trivia *still very much wip aaaa Category:Characters Category:Mews